


Toxic Relations (Origins)

by sarkham



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkham/pseuds/sarkham
Summary: A little insight on Bryce's and Monty's relationship.





	Toxic Relations (Origins)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of the main story "Toxic Relations" but rather some add on to the story. Enjoy, or don't!

The alley was dark and damp. It had been raining all day and it still was. Only a broken streetlight gave a little light to these three figures. One of them was beating the other while the third one watched from the shadows. Sounds of the hits echoed from the walls. 

“Monty. That’s enough." 

Bryce dumped his cigarette and commanded his minion who was beating the shit out of this guy. The guy had constantly refused to pay his debts to Bryce and Bryce had run out of patience. He took Monty with him just to teach the guy a lesson but as usual, Monty was going a bit too far and this time Bryce had let him. 

"De la Cruz! You’re done. Take your paws of the dude.” But Monty didn’t listen, the guy was already almost unconscious. His face was covered in blood and yet Monty kept punching it. Bryce grabbed violently Monty’s shoulder and pulled him away with force.“The fuck Bryce?” Monty gave one last kick to the guy and Bryce just lost it. Bryce pushed Monty against the wall and pinned him there with his elbow. “When I say you are done, you are FUCKING done! JEEZ!” Bryce looked at the beaten up guy who was slowly getting up. He looked back at Monty and tried to get an eye contact with him. His voice was full of anger. “I can’t have you lose your shit in these gigs! It’s bad for MY reputation. Junkies don’t buy from me anymore if the word gets out that I send in goons to take care of MY business." 

image  
Monty was still in a middle of a adrenaline rush and if Bryce didn’t hold him, he would have been all over the already beaten guy. "Monty. MONTY! ” Bryce shouted at his face while snapping his fingers. “Look at me when I talk to you!” it took a minute but finally Monty started getting calmer. The beaten guy had gathered his strength and started running away. 

“You better pay next time or I’ll let this hothead fuck you up for good!” Bryce shouted after him. 

When the guy was gone Bryce finally let go of Monty and gave a slap on his face before grabbing his jaw. “When I say you stop. You stop. When I say you listen. You listen.” Monty looked like a ragged dog that knew he had done wrong and that his owner was disappointed. “He was a faggot.” Monty mumbled like it would be any excuse for his action. Bryce just shook his head. “Faggot and faggot. Everyone is a faggot to you Monty.” Bryce sighed and started straightening Monty’s shirt. Bryce took a bottle of hair wax from his back pocket and started correcting the others messy hair. “People talk you know.” Bryce put his hand on Monty’s shoulder and caressed it. “You are my brother and I will never let anything bad to happen to you.” 

Monty gave a quick look at Bryce and snorted in disbelief. Bryce shook his head and came closer to his hotheaded friend. “Come here.” Bryce grabbed Monty and gave him a bro hug. Monty responded and tried so hard not to burst in tears.

“I’m sorry Bryce. This won’t happen again.”


End file.
